I'm Pregnant
by SonnyAngel
Summary: this is my idea for life AFTER the show ends. Read author's note for complete summary.
1. What did you say?

**Author's Note: Set two years in the future, May 2007, this is my idea of life after 'Gilmore girls'.**

**I'm Pregnant**

**Main Characters: Luke/Lorelai**

_Previously on Gilmore girls…seasons six and seven (not really except only in my mind)_

_Lorelai proposed to Luke, who accepted._

_After two months living in her grandparents' pool house, Rory decided to go back to school, but opted to transfer to Harvard after realizing Yale was something she did to please her grandfather. She moved into a Harvard dorm and threw herself into campus life now that she had no one to distract her from her goals._

_Despite her mother's constant attempts to interfere, Lorelai planned her wedding. It was held at the Dragonfly Inn on May 10th, 2006._

_Returning from their honeymoon in Los Angeles, Luke and Lorelai moved into the house of old man Twickum._

_Rory finished her studies at Harvard with glowing commendations and graduated Magna Cum Laude in May 2007. She applied for many jobs at respectable news organizations and accepted an internship at MSNBC and moved to New York._

_On the morning of their first anniversary, Lorelai awoke with a smile on her face, but it soon disappeared as a wave of nausea assaulted her. As she lay with her head against the toilet, a realization came to her. She got up and wobbled into the bedroom where Luke's concerned face met her from the bed. "Luke, I'm pregnant" were the last words she spoke before this "new chapter" begins._

**Chapter One: What did you say?**

**"Luke, I'm pregnant," Lorelai repeated to her husband, as she walked out of the bathroom.**

**Luke stared at Lorelai dumbfounded. "What?"**

**"I'm pregnant."**

**"What? How?" Luke realized his words. "Well, I know how. Just, how do you know?"**

**Lorelai sat down on the bed opposite him. "Well, the last time I ran into the bathroom to puke my guts out before 8:00 am was twenty-two years ago," she explained.**

**"But baby, how can you be sure?" Luke was hesitant to get his hopes up for fear it wasn't true.**

**Lorelai smiled. "Luke, I'm sure." She took his face in her hands and kissed him softly. Luke responded by wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her neck.**

**"A baby," he whispered.**

**"A baby," Lorelai repeated.**

**Later, that morning, Lorelai walked into the diner. Luke looked up from the order he was writing for Kirk. When he saw Lorelai, he abruptly dropped his order pad and went to greet his wife.**

**"Well, what happened?"**

**"It's official," Lorelai told him, "I'm pregnant."**

**Luke whooped a shout of joy and lifted her up in the air. Lorelai laughed. "Luke! Put me down."**

**Luke set her down and turned to the crowd of people in the diner. "Breakfast is on the house!"**

**Leading Lorelai to a nearby table, he practically forced her to sit down. "I'll get you some herbal tea," he told her, as he hurried behind the counter.**

**Lorelai made a face. "I don't want tea. Coffee."**

**"You're not getting coffee," Luke ordered.**

**"Coffee, Luke."**

**"NO."**

**"Luke?" Luke looked over at her. She was wearing what she called "the puppy dog face" expression. She whimpered for good measure.**

**"No," he said firmly.**

**"Luke!"**

**"Lorelai."**

**"I want my coffee. I _need_ my coffee. I can't live without my coffee."**

**"Stop saying coffee," Luke warned, "cause you're not getting any."**

**"I'll come get it myself," she told him, "you can't stop me."**

**"Try me."**

**She started to go behind the counter but Luke stopped her and forced her down on a barstool. "Sit. Drink," he ordered, placing a mug in front of her.**

**Lorelai picked up the mug and sniffed. "It smells weird."**

**"It doesn't smell weird."**

**"It smells like feet."**

**Luke sighed, exasperated. He took the mug and poured it down the sink and placed another mug in front of her. "I tried."**

**Lorelai took a sip of the new drink and smiled. "Ahh, sweet nectar of the gods."**

**"That kid's going to have two heads," Luke shook his head.**

_Later…_

**Rory retrieved her cell phone from her desk. "Hello, this is Rory Gilmore."**

**"Hello, this is Lorelai Gilmore-Danes."**

**"Mom! How are you?" Rory sank into her chair, excited to hear her mother's voice.**

**"Oh, I'm fine," Lorelai said, nonchalantly twirling her hair around her finger. She was excited to tell her daughter but enjoyed milking it for all the drama. "How are you?"**

**"Busy," Rory told her, cradling the phone under her chin as she sorted through the mail, weeding out the most important ones. "It seems like there's a deadline every day around here."**

**"Well, you know what they say. 'The news waits for no man', or in your case 'woman'," Lorelai reminded her.**

**"Mom, did you call for a reason?" Rory asked.**

**Lorelai feigned indignation. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"**

**"No, it's just that I'm very busy," Rory assured her. "So if you can just tell me…"**

**"Okay, I did call for a reason," Lorelai said, "Although just hearing the voice of my firstborn is reason enough to call…"**

**"Mom."**

**"Okay, sorry," Lorelai continued, "I have news." She paused dramatically for effect. "I'm pregnant."**

**"What!" Rory exclaimed. "Mom! Are you serious?"**

**"Hey, I never kid about being pregnant," Lorelai stated. "Not even when I was a kid."**

**"This is great!" Rory continued. "I always wanted a little brother."**

**"What's if it's a girl?"**

**"I'll take that too," Rory smiled. "Anyway, Mom, I'd love to talk more…"**

**"I know, I know," Lorelai finished for her, "you're busy. I'll talk to you later, sweets. Bye."**

(A/N: The title of this fic came to me after reading an article where Amy Sherman-Palladino stated that she knows how she wants to end _Gilmore girls_, right down to the final two words. I figured a perfect place to end the series is with Rory's college graduation which would take place in the spring of 2007, when she goes off into the world to make her mark, leaving Lorelai in Stars Hollow to start a new chapter with Luke. Hope you like this idea. Please review!)


	2. Luke watches soap operas?

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews! It was a very nice surprise and I must say, really encouraged me to continue this story, btw, Severien: yes! That's exactly what I was thinking too! This is a new chapter for both Luke & Lorelai.**

**

* * *

**

**I'm Pregnant **

**Main Characters: Luke/Lorelai**

**Chapter Two: Luke watches soap operas?**

**"This town needs a hobby," Luke grumbled as he entered the house he shared with Lorelai carrying a bag from Doose's Market.**

**"What happened now?" Lorelai asked, coming down the stairs, ready for a Luke rant.**

**"No less than thirty people came up to me asking **_'how do you feel, Luke? You're going to be a daddy!'_** Nosy people," Luke complained.**

**"They're not nosy, Luke, they care. They're happy for us." **

**"They all need to get a life," he replied, "if you ask me."**

**Lorelai moved closer and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her softly. "How are you doing? Haven't gotten sick again, have you?" he asked, concern etched onto his face.**

**"Nah, I'm hungry though," she answered, moving away to peer into the bag he dropped on the table. "Whatcha get?"**

**"Fruit. We didn't have any in the house."**

**"Oooh, pretty fruit." She pulled out a red apple and polished it on her blouse. "You know, I ate a lot of fruit when I was pregnant with Rory," she told him before taking a big bite.**

**"Good," Luke said, as he emptied the bag and took it over to the sink to wash. "What are we doing tonight?"**

**"Sookie invited us over for dinner to celebrate the baby."**

**"Have you told your folks the news yet?"**

**Lorelai groaned. "No, not yet. I guess I'll tell them eventually but I just want to savor this before they get all judgmental on me."**

**"You think they'll freak out?" Luke asked. "We're married."**

**Lorelai gave him a look. "This is Emily and Richard Gilmore, Luke.** _Of course_, **they'll freak out."**

**"Good point." Luke nodded, as he placed the fruit in the refrigerator. "Well, it's up to you when you want to tell them."**

**"Did you call anyone?"**

**"Like who? The whole town already knows."**

**"Your sister and Jess," Lorelai reminded him.**

**"I don't have Jess' new number and Liz, well, I didn't think to call her."**

**"We'll call her later," Lorelai told him, "now go clean up. I don't want to be late, I'm still hungry."**

**The phone rang as Luke hurried upstairs. Checking the caller-id, she saw Kirk's name. She let the machine pick it up and listened to the message.**

_"Hi Luke, Lorelai, this is Kirk. I just wanted to let you know about my new endeavor. Baby-proofing by Kirk. I'll do your whole house for only $50 a room. Give me a call if you're interested. Good-bye."_

_An hour later..._

**Luke and Lorelai walked over to Sookie and Jackson's and were met by four-year-old Davey. "Auntie Lorelai, Uncle Luke!"**

**"Hi, Davey!" Lorelai knelt down to hug him. She saw two-year-old Martha toddling behind him.**

**"Unka Uke!" She couldn't quite say her 'L's but flung herself at Luke who lifted her up in the air.**

**"Where's mommy?" Lorelai asked Davey.**

**"Inside cooking," he answered, pulling her arm toward the house. "Come on!"**

**Sookie came to the door. "Davey, honey, don't pull Lorelai like that, you're going to hurt her."**

**Davey let go immediately. "I'm sorry."**

**Lorelai's heart melted when she saw his little face crumple. "Oh, sweetie, it's okay. You didn't hurt me." She took his hand again. "Come on, let's go inside."**

**Once they were seated in the living room, Sookie began cooing. "Oh, this is so fantastic! You're going to have a baby! A baby!"**

**"I know!" Lorelai exclaimed.**

**Jackson walked out of the kitchen. "Hey, you too! I heard the news! Congratulations!" He bear-hugged Lorelai and shook Luke's hand gruffly.**

**Turning to Sookie, he reminded her, "your chops are simmering."**

**Sookie jumped and ran to the kitchen. Lorelai followed, leaving the men with the kids.**

_Later..._

**After dinner, and after the kids were put to bed, the foursome sat in the living room talking.**

**"Okay, we haven't talked about names yet," Sookie said, settling into the overstuffed armchair.**

**"Sookie! It's too early to think about names!" Lorelai laughed.**

**"It's never too early to think about names," Sookie replied. "Whatever you choose, it has to start with an 'L'."**

**"Why?" Luke asked, with a frown. "Just because our names do?"**

**"Yes, and Rory's too," Sookie reminded him, "well, Rory starts with an 'R' but her full name is 'Lorelai' so yeah, this baby has to have an 'L' name too."**

**"Oh jeez." Luke rolled his eyes. "That's just too cute."**

**Sookie threw a pillow at him. "Stop it. It is cute." Suddenly, she had a thought. "Ooh, what if you have twins! You'll have to come up with two names!"**

**"I once had a dream I was pregnant with twins," Lorelai told her.**

**"I remember that," Luke said, "what were those crazy names you thought up?"**

**"At first it was going to be** '_Sid & Nancy_' **but then I changed it to** '_Leopold & Leob_."

**Sookie giggled. "That's funny." Another idea hit her. "Ooh! I know!** _'Lloyd & Lucy'_**!"**

**"No," Luke chimed in. "No kid of mine is going to be named after** _General Hospital_ **characters."**

**The other three stared at him quizzically. "What?" he asked.**

**Lorelai smiled. "How did you know **_'Lloyd & Lucy'_ **were** _General Hospital_ **character names?"**

**Luke blinked. "Everybody knows that." **

**"No, everybody knows about** _'Luke & Laura'_**, but only the fans know that** _'Lloyd & Lucy'_ **were their aliases," Lorelai corrected him.**

**Sookie started giggling again. "Luke watches **_General Hospital_**."**

**"I do not watch** _General Hospital_**," Luke growled. Turning to Lorelai, he said, "You can jump in anytime."**

**"Hey, if I had known you watched** _GH_**, I would have watched with you," she told him.**

**"I do not watch **_General Hospital_,"** Luke repeated, "if you must know, my sister was watching it years ago and I** _may_ **have caught a few shows once in awhile, if I was in the same room."**

**"Sure, Luke," Sookie was still giggling.**

**"What's wrong with watching **_General Hospital_**?" Jackson asked. "I love that show."**

**After a beat, they all burst into uncontrollable laughter.**

* * *

**(A/N: this goes without saying but I do not hold any rights to Gilmore girls nor General Hospital. I'm just a fan of both shows. With that being said, please review now.)**


	3. The best of intentions

**Author's Note: Okay, it's official…**_Gilmore girls_ **fans are the best! Thank you so much for all the reviews.**

**SonnyCarlyJasonCourtney: GH and GG are my two favorite shows so it's easy to see why I used a GH reference. One of these days I'll sneak a GG reference into one of my GH stories. ;-)**

**Sea4Shoes and JP: thank you! I always try to make the characters say what they would say on the show. ASP created such great characters; I always hope I do them justice. Glad you liked the Kirk thing…LOL…it was an idea I wasn't too sure of but now I'm glad I did it. And Sookie and Jackson are so much fun to write because they're so cute…they're so perfect for each other.**

**Orangesherbert7: don't worry, the baby will have an 'L' name…it's inevitable.**

**AHJNKCES: I'll try to make my chapters longer just for you.  How did I do on this one?**

**Reea: those are interesting ideas but I don't think I could ever write a story where Luke and Lorelai get a divorce but twins might be happening. ;-)**

**Lue: Another baby? You think Luke is secretly a "four in four" man?**

* * *

**I'm Pregnant**

**Main Characters: Luke/Lorelai**

**Chapter Three: The best of intentions**

**"So you're going to the grandparents' house tonight?" Rory asked as she walked to the subway station for the ride uptown. She shifted her cell phone to her left ear and tucked it into her chin to pull out her date book from her bag.**

**She heard Lorelai sigh. "Yeah, we're leaving right after the town meeting."**

**"OH! You're at a town meeting?" Rory exclaimed. "I miss the town meetings. Tell me what's going on now?"**

**"Well, Taylor is staring daggers at me," Lorelai reported.**

**"Why? Because you're on the phone?"**

**"Either that, or he finds me irresistible."**

**Rory laughed. "It's the phone thing."**

**Taylor cleared his throat loudly. "If you're done, young lady, can we begin?" he directed his question at Lorelai.**

**She raised the phone above her head. "It's Rory. She wanted to be a part of the meeting."**

**"Let her keep the phone on, Taylor," Babette called out, "it's Rory." She turned to Lorelai and added, "tell her we said 'hello', doll."**

**"Fine," Taylor announced with a bang of his gavel. He turned to his right. "Miss Patty? Will you kindly read the minutes of the last meeting?"**

**Patty opened her notebook. "We discussed the possibility of starting a Stars Hollow 5k marathon."**

**"And I still think it's a bad idea," Luke muttered audibly.**

**"Oh, not this again," Taylor groaned. "May I remind you, Luke, this will bring attention to Stars Hollow. Why maybe even a news crew from NYC. Maybe Rory can use her contacts."**

**As Luke stood to continue his argument, Lorelai put the phone back to her ear. "You hear that? I love these town meetings."**

**"Me too," Rory giggled. "Nothing ever changes in Stars Hollow."**

_Later_

**Luke pulled his truck to a stop in the Gilmore driveway. "You okay?" he asked Lorelai, who was sitting with her head in her hands.**

**"Has the world stopped yet?" she said, her voice shaky.**

**Luke rubbed circles in the back of her neck with his thumb. He had had to pull the truck over twice on the way to Hartford so Lorelai could throw up. "How does that feel?"**

**Lorelai lifted her head and smiled weakly. "You have magic hands, Luke Danes."**

**He leaned over and pressed a kiss on her forehead. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she rested her head against his chin. "We can cancel this dinner with your folks tonight, you know. Reschedule for when you're feeling better."**

**Lorelai shook her head. "No, it's better to get it over with," she told him, "besides, if I throw up, it'll give us a reason to leave early in case things get ugly."**

**Luke grinned. "Always have a back up plan, right?"**

**Lorelai waited to get her bearings while Luke walked around the truck to open the door for her. Still a little nauseous, she leaned on him as he helped her get out.**

**When they reached the front door, it opened before they rang the doorbell. "Were you going to sit out there all night, Lorelai?" Emily asked. "It's very rude."**

**"Hello to you too, Mom," Lorelai said stiffly. It was going to be a long night, she could tell.**

**"Well, come in, both of you," Emily ordered. "Hello, Luke. You look nice."**

**Luke wore an Oxford shirt under a blue blazer and khaki pants. It was the outfit he wore just for Gilmore family occasions. Fiddling with his tie, he nodded his head. "Thank you, Emily. You look nice too."**

**"Thank you." Emily looked Lorelai over from head to toe. Dressed in a simple black dress with her hair in disarray, Lorelai looked as sick as she felt. "What's wrong with you, Lorelai?"**

**"Nothing, Mom," Lorelai answered.**

**"Well, why don't you go into the ladies' room and freshen up," Emily suggested. "You look absolutely ghastly."**

**With a sigh, Lorelai excused herself. She welcomed the break as she splashed cold water on her flushed face. When she rejoined Luke, he was sitting on the couch opposite Emily and Richard talking about baseball.**

**"Okay, you can stop talking about me," Lorelai announced, as she sat next to her husband.**

**"Lorelai, the world does not revolve around you," Emily chastised.**

**"It does for Luke," Lorelai pointed out.**

**"You wish," Luke teased her.**

**"So, tell us, what's new in Stars Hollow?" Richard asked, in an effort to change the subject.**

**"We may be starting a 5k marathon," Lorelai answered.**

**"Oh, jeez."**

**"Do you have anything against marathons, Luke?" Emily asked.**

**"No, not marathons, per se," Luke answered.**

**"Just the man who came up with the idea," Lorelai interrupted. "Taylor Doose, our town selectman."**

**"Oh, I see," Emily said, "I met Mr. Doose once. Dreadful man."**

**"Thank you," Luke said. "He's just so…so…_Taylor_."**

**They all laughed as the maid stepped into the room to inform them that dinner was being served. "What's for dinner, Mom?" Lorelai asked.**

**"Zucchini and dill soup with rice pilaf," Emily answered as they headed for the dining room.**

**Lorelai stopped and grabbed Luke's arm. He saw her face turn three shades of green. "Lorelai?"**

**Lorelai clamped her hand over her mouth and bolted for the ladies' room. Richard and Emily were rooted to the floor in shock. Luke smiled meekly. "Dinner sounds great."**

**When Lorelai came out, her hair had been tied back with a ribbon she had found in the ladies' room. "Sorry about that, Mom," she apologized. Taking Luke's hand, she took a deep breath. "We have something to tell you guys and it might explain a little bit of what just happened."**

**"You're pregnant," Emily guessed.**

**Lorelai smiled. "Can't pull nothing over your eyes, Mom."**

**"Well, it's apparent, and it does explain why you looked so dreadful when you arrived this evening."**

**"Well, be that as it may, Lorelai, this is wonderful news," Richard exclaimed. He threw his arms around his daughter, catching her off-guard.**

**"Thanks, Dad," she said, pulling back. "That means a lot to us."**

**Richard thrust his hand in Luke's and pumped it vigorously. "Congratulations, Luke."**

**Lorelai turned to her mother. "What do you think, Mom?"**

**"How long have you known?"**

**"What?"**

**"When did you find out you were pregnant?" Emily rephrased her question.**

**"A few days ago."**

**"Are we the last to know?"**

**"Mom, what does it matter?" Lorelai asked. "The point is we're telling you now."**

**"It matters, Lorelai," Emily asserted. "You know why? Because once again, I feel like we're the last to know about anything that goes on with you. We were the last to know about your wedding and the last to know about your pregnancy."**

**Lorelai was in shock. Once again, her mother was sucking the fun out of something that meant the world to her. "You know what, Mom?" she asked her, tears glistening in her eyes, "you know why you're always the last to know? It's because of moments like this. You do this every time. Instead of asking me when I found out or what number on the list you were for us to tell, you could have at least said 'congratulations, Lorelai', but no, once again, you were too hung up on etiquette and manners."**

**She turned on her heel and left the house, slamming the door on her way out. Luke turned to the Gilmore's. "Well, good night."**

**"Yes, good night, Luke," Emily said, "It was nice to see you, if only for a short time before my daughter had her tantrum."**

**Luke frowned. "Tantrum? You think that's what that was, Emily?"**

**"Yes, of course, Lorelai has been doing that since she was a child," Emily told him. "I would have thought she would out-grow it by now."**

**"Don't you think she had a point?" Luke asked. "Don't you think you owed her a little bit of consideration seeing as that she's pregnant?"**

**"I'm not going to give my daughter allowances just because she's pregnant, Luke," Emily said, "That would only encourage her."**

**"This is unbelievable," Luke shook his head. "You still don't get it. All Lorelai wanted was for you to be happy for her. She didn't need an etiquette lesson on when to tell your parents and she certainly didn't need a lecture from you." He paused briefly. "You know she didn't even want to tell you the news? Yeah, I talked her into it. She told me you would do this but I convinced her that you'd surprise her. Excuse me for my mistake."**

**Luke turned and walked out the front door leaving Richard and Emily staring after him.**

**Lorelai was sitting in the truck crying when Luke got behind the wheel. He turned to her and acknowledged; "now I know why you're a coffee-addict."**

**Lorelai smiled as she took his hand. "Let's go home, Luke."**

* * *

**(A/N: thank you for all your reviews. Don't stop there! This chapter was difficult to write so please leave feedback as to what you think. Thanks! You're the best! )**


	4. Emily makes amends

**Author's Note: Again, I have to thank you all for your kind reviews. I know you all know; I don't own anything but the idea for this story…Amy Sherman-Palladino owns it all.**

**And now on with the show…um, story.**

* * *

**I'm Pregnant**

**Chapter Four: Emily makes amends**

**"Front desk, Lorelai speaking. Yes, Mr. Anderson, you can get extra towels. I'll send someone up right away."**

**Lorelai replaced the receiver and turned to Michel. "Michel, I need you to deliver towels to Mr. Anderson's room."**

**"I am not a towel boy," Michel informed her in his thick accent. "I am a** _concierge_."

**"We're all a team here, Michel," Lorelai said. "We don't have titles. Deliver the towels."**

**"Where is Manny?" Michel whined. "This is his job."**

**"His mother is sick so he took a few days off to go to New York," Lorelai replied.**

**"I can't take the towels," Michel pouted, "I have to answer the phones."**

**"I'll stay by the desk," Lorelai told him. "Take the towels."**

**Michel stomped his foot petulantly. "I hate you."**

**Lorelai giggled to herself as Michel stomped off. "That was fun."**

**She picked up a stack of mail and began sorting it. Her concentration was broken when she heard the front door open. Looking up, she was surprised to see her father walk in.**

**Walking around the desk, she walked up to him. "Dad, this is a surprise." It had been three days since the night at the Gilmore house and she hadn't spoken to either of her parents.**

**"Yes, I realize that, Lorelai," Richard began, "I'm sorry I didn't call in advance, but I wasn't sure you would agree to see me."**

**Lorelai smiled. She knew it was difficult for her father to approach her when she was in the middle of an argument with her mother. "What did you want to see me for, Dad?"**

**"Well," Richard began, trying to find the right words. Looking around, he asked her, "is there someplace we can go to talk in private?"**

**Lorelai looked back at the desk. "I can't leave the desk, Dad," she informed him, "but let's sit here." She led him to the two chairs that were set up in the lobby. She took the seat facing the desk, while Richard sat opposite her. "Now, what can I do for you, Dad?"**

**"Well, I wanted to apologize to you, Lorelai," Richard began, "for what happened at the house."**

**Lorelai smiled. "Dad, you didn't do anything."**

**"That's just it," Richard insisted, "I didn't do _anything_. For most of your life, I didn't do anything." He paused. "You have to understand, Lorelai, when you were born, your mother told me in no uncertain terms, she was in charge of the house which included you and I was in charge of bringing home the money. And I took her literally."**

**"Dad," Lorelai began, "I understand the position you were in. I knew you loved me and surprisingly I know Mom loved me. She just wanted me to be this perfect society daughter and that just isn't me."**

**"I know that," Richard told her, "and we should have let you be, or least not grow exasperated with you when you didn't live up to our ideals." He paused again. "And I'm sorry for that and I want you to know it won't happen again."**

**Lorelai sighed. "Thank you for saying that, Dad," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "It means a lot to me."**

**Richard squeezed her hand. "Now, tell me about this new baby," he said, after a beat. "Have you had a checkup yet? Is it a boy or a girl?"**

**Lorelai laughed. "It's a bit early to tell, Dad," she told him. "My first official appointment is next week." As they stood up, she asked him, "Have you had lunch? I can get Sookie to fix us a club sandwich or something."**

**"Yes, that sounds good," Richard said, "let's go."**

**Lorelai turned to the front desk where Michel was happily ensconced in his chair. "We'll be in the dining room, Michel," she told him.**

_Later..._

**Richard returned home two hours later. He went straight into the study where Emily was answering her mail.**

**"Hello, Richard," she said, glancing up briefly, before returning to her letter. "Where have you been?"**

**"I went to see Lorelai," he told her. When she lifted her head again, he told her simply, "You will apologize to her, Emily. I don't care if you think it's wrong, but you will apologize to our daughter for what happened here the other night."**

**"Richard! What's gotten into you?" she asked him, incredulous.**

**"I simply do not want to waste time fighting with Lorelai, Emily," he told her. "She's having another baby and I do not want what happened with Rory to happen again. My god, Emily, she left here with her baby when she was sixteen years old! She decided that she'd rather live anywhere than live under our roof. Except for her yearly visits, we weren't there for most of Rory's childhood, and I'll be damned if it happens again."**

**Emily was quiet as she looked at the desk. Finally, she looked up. "Alright."**

**"What?" Richard was surprised. He didn't expect her to acquiesce so quickly. He mentally shook his head. "Fine. It's settled." He turned to leave the room, but stopped. "Thank you, Emily."**

_The next day..._

**Lorelai dug her cell phone out of her purse as she left the diner. Opening it, she saw the caller-id. Her mother. "Hello, Mother."**

**"Hello, Lorelai," Emily began, "are you busy?"**

**"No, Mom, just on my way to the inn," Lorelai answered, "what's up?"**

**"Well, I'm on my way to see you," Emily told her.**

**"Why?"**

**"I just told you, Lorelai," Emily replied, "to see you. I came to Stars Hollow to see you."**

**"Came? Mom, that's past tense," Lorelai told you, "are you here already?"**

**"As a matter of fact, I'm sitting in my car in front of the inn," Emily admitted. "Where are you?"**

**Lorelai turned the corner leading to the inn and saw her mother's car parked outside. "I'm here. Turn around."**

**Emily opened the door and stepped out of the car. Seeing Lorelai approach, she disconnected the call and waited for Lorelai to reach her.**

**"Hey, Mom," Lorelai greeted. "You hung up on me."**

**"I saw you coming."**

**"Yeah, but you still hung up on me."**

**"Are you finished?"**

**"Okay, yeah," Lorelai nodded. "What brings you here today? A DAR meeting?"**

**"No, not today," Emily responded. "I came to talk to you." She looked around nervously. "Are you going to invite me inside?"**

**Lorelai led her into the inn. As she went behind the desk, Michel stood up abruptly. "I'm going into the kitchen."**

**"Bring me back some coffee," Lorelai called out, "do you want some, Mom?"**

**"No thank you," Emily replied, "I've already had three cups this morning."**

**Lorelai nodded. "So, what's the occasion, Mom?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Well, two parental visits in two days," Lorelai answered. "You do know Dad was here yesterday, don't you?"**

**"Yes, he told me. That's why I'm here." Emily paused. "Can we sit down, Lorelai?"**

**"You've done a nice job with the inn," Emily remarked, after they were seated.**

**Lorelai smiled. "Thanks, Mom." After a beat, she asked, "What's this about, Mom? Is there something wrong?"**

**"Wrong? Well, I guess you could say that," Emily said softly. "I lay awake most of the night last night thinking how I was going to say these words to you but I couldn't come up with anything, except to say 'I'm sorry'."**

**Lorelai was speechless. For the first time since she could remember, she had never heard her mother apologize for anything. Before she could think of a response, Emily went on.**

**"When you were born, the only thing I ever wanted for you was to be happy and healthy," Emily told her, "and I thought I knew how to make that happen. But apparently I didn't know what made you happy. What made me happy, made you miserable."**

**"We're two different people, Mom," Lorelai quietly reminded her.**

**"I know that. I knew that but I thought if I introduced you to the things I loved, you'd grow to love them too," Emily replied. "I was wrong. It only pushed you further away. I'm sorry, Lorelai, for not realizing it earlier."**

**Lorelai looked into her mother's eyes and saw genuine tears. Tears sprang into her eyes. "Mom."**

**Mother and daughter hugged each other, each with tears flowing down their cheeks. When they parted, Emily straightened Lorelai's hair. "Have you been sick lately?"**

**Lorelai shook her head. "Not since the other night. I think it was a combination of carsickness and nerves," she told her mother. "I'm fine now."**

**"Good," Emily said. "Because I want to take you shopping and we'll get whatever you want."**

**Lorelai laughed. "I like that idea."**

_Later...at Luke's Diner_

**Lorelai walked in with a big smile. Without a word, she walked behind the counter and grabbed Luke in a hug. "I've had the best day today!" she exclaimed.**

**"Really? What happened?"**

**"My mother came by the inn."**

**"And that's good?"**

**"Good? That's great, Luke!" Lorelai said, "It was a totally different Emily Gilmore. She apologized to me!" She paused. "And I think I have you to thank."**

**"Me? What did I do?" Luke asked.**

**"You knocked me up," Lorelai laughed. She patted her belly. "You're a miracle worker already, baby. Your grandma turned nice because of you."**

**Luke covered her belly with his own hand. "Don't worry, your mama's not crazy, it's just the coffee talking."**

**TBC….**

* * *

**(A/N: okay, this wasa little difficult to write too, so please leave feedback. I love you all; I can't believe this story is so popular. Thank you!)**


	5. Baby's command performance

**Author's Note: You guys are wonderful. I can always count on going to my mailbox and finding several reviews. Thank you all so much. That said, I have to say, I didn't mean to make the last chapter so serious, LOL, but it was something I wanted to do (reconciling Lorelai with her parents) because I'm ending this story in about five more chapters (an even ten), so I wanted to get that out of the way now so I can concentrate on how I want the story to end. Don't worry; you will know whether Luke & Lorelai have a boy or girl. I wouldn't leave you in suspense like that. ;-)**

**And now, on with the show!**

* * *

**I'm Pregnant**

**Main Characters: Luke/Lorelai**

**Chapter Five: Baby's command performance**

**"Lorelai! Are you ready yet?" Luke called out impatiently. He was waiting for Lorelai to appear so they could go to the doctor's office. Today was the day they would hear their baby's heartbeat for the first time.**

**"I'll be down in a minute," Lorelai called down to him. "I have nothing to wear."**

**"You have a whole closet so full, I can't even close the door sometimes," Luke told her.**

**"Yeah, but nothing fits!"**

**"I told you to lay off the coffee cake last night," Luke teased her.**

**Lorelai poked her head over the railing. "It wasn't the coffee cake, burger boy."**

**"Just wear what you've got on," Luke told her, "it'll be fine. Don't you have to undress at the doctor anyway?"**

**Lorelai stepped onto the landing of the staircase. She was wearing one of Luke's plaid shirts over her "fat" jeans.**

**Luke's eyes glazed over. "Damn," he muttered, barely audible. "You look better in my clothes than I do." He took the two steps up to meet her and pulled her in for a kiss. Pulling back briefly, he asked, his voice husky, "exactly how much time do we have?"**

**Lorelai smiled coyly. "I thought you were in such a hurry, mister."**

**"This is a small town," Luke reasoned, "nobody's in a hurry."**

**He kissed her again, lifting her up at the same time. He carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom. Setting her back on her feet, they pulled at each other's clothes and tumbled onto the bed.**

_Fifteen minutes later..._

**"Okay, now we're** _really_ **late," Luke said, as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.**

**Lorelai hugged him from behind. "Yeah, but it was _so_ worth it."**

**Luke turned around and pulled her into his arms. Kissing her forehead, he sighed. "You're always worth it."**

**"Aww, Luke Danes, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me," Lorelai cooed.**

**"Yeah? You'll get more of that if you get ready now."**

**Lorelai made a face. "But what will I wear?"**

**"I told you," Luke reminded her. He picked up her discarded clothes from the floor. "I've never seen you look more sexy."**

**Five minutes later, they were on their way to the doctor's office. Since it was beautiful July day, they decided to walk.**

**Miss Patty was standing outside her dance studio as they passed by. "Hey, you two," she smiled, "have you been to the doctor's yet?"**

**"We're heading there now," Lorelai told her. "We'll let you know how it goes."**

**"You'd better," Patty told her, "I don't want to hear the news from east-side Tillie."**

**As Luke and Lorelai went on their way, Patty stepped inside the studio. "No, girls, you're swans, not ducks," she instructed to her group of young girls. "Glide around the room, don't waddle."**

**When they reached the doctor's office, Luke took a seat while Lorelai signed in.**

**"Dr. London will be with you in a moment, ma'am," the young nurse told her.**

**"Ma'am? Wow, you just made me feel 150 years old," Lorelai said. "Please call me 'Lorelai'."**

**The nurse smiled as Lorelai took a seat beside Luke. She picked up an old copy of** _'Highlights'_** magazine. "Let's see who can find the hidden pictures first," she challenged.**

**"Let's not."**

**"I'll give you a kiss for every one you find," Lorelai offered.**

**"Well, give me a kiss now, cause I just found the spoon," Luke told her, pointing to a spoon hidden in a tree trunk.**

**Lorelai kissed him. "You're good at this game." For the next couple of minutes they were engrossed in the picture before the doctor stepped into the room.**

**"Lorelai Gilmore-Danes?" When they looked up, Dr. Andrea London led them into the back office.**

**Lorelai had a seat on the table while Luke sat down on the stool beside the table. "So, this is your first child?" Andrea asked, sitting in the other stool in the room.**

**"It's my second, his first," Lorelai informed her.**

**"I see." She glanced down at her chart. "I see you've already filled out your family history and it doesn't look like there's anything to be overly concerned about. This should be a fairly normal pregnancy."**

**"Can you tell me how the baby is affected when the mother is a caffeine addict?" Luke asked.**

**"Don't mind him," Lorelai said, "he thinks I drink too much coffee."**

**"How much do you drink?" Andrea asked.**

**"Umm…"**

**"Too much," Luke interjected.**

**"Well, I can tell you that there's nothing wrong with drinking coffee when you're pregnant," Andrea began.**

**"Hah! See?" Lorelai pointed at Luke.**

**"But only if it's done in moderation," Andrea continued.**

**"Aha!" Luke pointed back.**

**"I suggest, if you feel that you can't get your day started without that cup of coffee, limit it to two or three cups a day," Andrea told them, "and that does include some soft drinks that contain caffeine."**

**"Okay, if that's all the questions you have, let's get started with the matter for the day," Andrea continued. "Hearing the baby's heartbeat."**

**"I'm so excited," Lorelai said, "I didn't get to do this when I was pregnant the first time. I was already six months pregnant with my daughter by the time I went to the doctor."**

**"I think every mother should hear their baby's heartbeat early on in pregnancy," Andrea said, "it makes it more real for them. And the father."**

**Luke's smile spread at the prospect of what was about to happen. He watched with eagle eyes as Andrea prepared the machine and skooched the waistband of Lorelai's pants down past her belly and spread the jelly. Andrea gave a running commentary on what she was doing for his benefit.**

**When she turned on the machine, she looked at Luke and Lorelai, the paddle poised ready to place on Lorelai's belly. "Ready?"**

**They nodded silently as Andrea placed the paddle on the jelly and moved it around in small circles.**

**At first, there was silence but soon, the machine came to life as they heard a faint thumping sound.**

**Lorelai gasped. "Is that it?" she whispered, straining to hear.**

**She looked over at Luke, whose eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "Luke, that's our baby."**

**Luke swallowed deeply. His throat felt tight. "Uh-huh," he uttered.**

**"It sounds good, steady, very strong and steady." Andrea told them. Sensing that they needed a few minutes alone, she excused herself from the room. She showed Luke how to maneuver the paddle so they could continue listening.**

**"This is amazing," Luke whispered. He couldn't tear his eyes from Lorelai's stomach, knowing his child was inside.**

**"I know." Lorelai was awed. She felt this pregnancy was so different from her first. For one thing, she wasn't going through it alone. She knew that Luke would be with her every step of the way. For another, she was older this time. When she was pregnant with Rory, she had no idea what she was doing or what to expect; this time, she felt more prepared and wasn't scared in the least.**

**After they left the doctor, they walked back to the diner. Luke reminded Lorelai that she had already had four cups of coffee that morning, so she was officially cut off the rest of the day. Surprisingly, Lorelai didn't argue. She was still on a high from hearing the heartbeat so she didn't need any coffee.**

**As she sat at a table by the window, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Rory's cell. Unfortunately, the voice mail picked up immediately. "Hey! Where are you? Call me when you can," she said quickly before disconnecting and dialing another number.**

**"Hello?" Emily answered the phone on the first ring.**

**"Hi Mom," Lorelai said, "guess what?"**

**"Hello, Lorelai," Emily greeted. "What do you mean, 'guess what?' How am I supposed to guess when I don't know what you mean?"**

**"It's a game, Mom," Lorelai told her, "but never mind. I'll tell you." She took a breath. "We heard the baby's heartbeat today."**

**"Oh, Lorelai, that's wonderful!" Emily enthused. "Richard! Come here!"**

**Lorelai could hear her mother relay the news to her father and soon Richard was heard on the other extension. "Hello Lorelai," he said, "I heard the news. How's my grandson?"**

**Lorelai laughed. Richard was convinced she was having a boy. "He _or she_ sounds good, Dad," she said.**

**They talked for a few minutes before Luke brought over her food. Disconnecting the call, she smiled at Luke as he surprised her with one more cup of coffee.**

**"Happy now?" he asked.**

**"I couldn't be happier if I was twins," Lorelai giggled as she took a sip.**

* * *

**(A/N: Squeee! I hope you like this as much as I loved writing it. Just wait till they see the sonogram! Anyway, remember...review, which I know you will, but it never hurts to ask, eh? ;-) )**


End file.
